


Team Free Ill

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: Team Free Will's first vacation hasn't got off to the best start...





	Team Free Ill

"…Dean, how is this even possible?"

Sam stared incredulously at Dean who stood before him explaining their current situation.

Dean shrugged; "all this foreign food I guess…"

"Dean, we're not in a foreign country, we're in Florida." Sam snapped, his arms windmilling wildly in increasing exasperation.

"Well, whatever," Dean sighed; "foreign food, vacation food, too much food, I don't know. All I do know is we've got one sick angel on our hands."

"But… Cas? Food poisoning?"

"Sam, trust me, it's true. Cas spent the whole night hawking up everything he ate in the 'Silky Sands' diner last night. In hindsight, that fourth burger did look a bit too rare – the damn thing practically mooed when he bit into it."

"Well, is he any better this morning?" Sam enquired.

"I went to his room about an hour ago, and it looks like he's stopped puking at last."

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Sam ventured cautiously.

"Not really, now he's got the epic sh…"

"Okay, OKAY!"

"We're one day into our first ever vacation," Sam groaned miserably; "and we've given Cas Montezuma's Revenge?"

"He'll be fine, he's an angel."

"That's what I mean," Sam snapped; "he's a goddamn angel – HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO GET MONTEZUMA'S FREAKING REVENGE!"

Dean grinned wickedly; "it is kinda funny though ain't it!"

"No," Sam railed, "it's not funny, not at all. Chuck is so going to smite the hell out of us when he finds out we gave Cas Food Poisoning."

"We didn't give it to him," Dean retorted, "Cas ate those five burgers of his own free will."

"And I suppose the twenty-five mint juleps you coerced him into drinking didn't affect his judgement in any way," Sam snorted angrily.

"Course not," Dean replied sniffily, "he's an angel."

"Well, now he's a sick angel, thanks to us," Sam sighed.

"Look Sam," Dean sighed, "we're on vacation. People eat and drink too much when they're on vacation – lots of people get sick."

"They're not angels though," Sam replied.

"Anyhow, I'm going back to his room and check on him," Dean announced; "gonna make sure he hasn't puked – or whatever – himself inside-out!"

"Okay," Sam replied, "you'd better take a bottle of water, and some of these tablets too."

"Yeah, okay. I'm taking the air freshener too."

"Air freshener? Oh no …"

"Yeah, Sam, he might be an angel but DAMN; there's nothing pure or divine about his room at the moment."

xxxxx

end


End file.
